barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinderella
'''Cinderella '''is the 29th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. it is a remake of Season 5 of "A Royal Welcome" Plot Barney just can wait to see the castle, but it looks like the knights are running away from barney and the kids. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Keesha * Jeff * Jill * Sean Abel * Hannah * Emily * Stephen * Danny * Kelly * Lillian * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes # Why? # The Clapping Song # Castle So High # Sing Sweet Nightingale # The Work Song # Why Can't I # Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo # Lavender's Blue # Wave the Flags # Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-A-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise)/Sing a Song of Sixpence # Old King Cole # It's Good to be Home! # I Love You Trivia * During "Why?". Barney & Kids vocal from "Howdy, Friends!". * Keesha wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a half ponytail hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Barney's Band. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a little long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same green shirt and a long pants with a belt on it, and a watch in a wrist hand. And a short hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from Itty Bitty Bugs. And a long hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1999). And a hairstyle. * Stephen wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Lillian wears the same clothes while Min wore in On the Move. And a ponytail hair. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Hoo's In The Forest?". * When the kids "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says". the sound clip is taken from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * At the end of the Barney doll with a glass slipper. * This group (Keesha, Jeff, Jill, Danny, Kim and Emily) also appeared in Who Took the Cookies, It's Time for Heading Off and Round and Round We Go. with Baby Bop, BJ and Pop Wheely. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Tick Tock Clocks!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Five Kinds of Fun". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "You've Got To Have Art!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Here Comes The Firetruck!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Count Me In!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also heard in "Be My Valentine, Love, Barney". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Birthday Ole".